I Am Dead
by St. Danger
Summary: Chris is dead, the sole witness future Wyatt. No one in the past knows anything, and nor do they care. Chris is a Shadower, a twisted version of his former self, consumed by agony. Questioning his life and death, Chris finds his chances are running out.
1. The Reaper

**Title:I Am Dead  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress****  
Posted On:** February 21st, 2007  
**Summary:**Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
**Note:** I'm back! Reviews for chap. 9 of 'I Am Alive' are at the bottom. Thanks guys, and I hope you like this as much as you did the original! This chapter explains much more.  
**Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.

**Chapter 1: The Reaper**

Wyatt turned his tear-filled eyes to the source of the voice, and found no one.

"You're dead Chris, you're dead." he muttered, his heart shattering with every passing second.

He brushed away a snow dusted lock of hair from the pale face of his brother. His dead brother.

"Why did you do it little brother? Why did you do it?" he murmured to the corpse as he stood up.

He stared at the body, and the blood-stained snow surrounding it.

"You weren't supposed to die..." Wyatt sobbed, his body shaking as he couldn't hold back the sobs he had been trying to repress. He collapsed to his knees again. It was futile really, as Wyatt's legs simply refused to support him. He just cried, cried worse than ever had in his whole life.

Chris's ghost watched his brother fall apart. He sat, cross-legged, in the snow several feet beside Wyatt.

A phantom-figure faded in next to the transfixed Chris.

He was dressed in a black hooded cloak, a thick black book in his hand. The hood was drawn back, revealing the aged features. Aged features on someone who couldn't have been more than 25. Black hair and grey eyes, with pale skin to match the thin body.

"Come Chris. You have to come." he said softly.

"Not yet." was the curt reply.

Wyatt did not notice either figures. Both had decided to stay invisible to the heartbroken tyrant.

"He's grieving. For me." Chris whispered, in awe.

"Of course. He loves you, he's your brother." the other spirit stated.

"So, who are you?" Chris inquired, the icy and dark demeanor returning.

"An Angel of Death. A Grim Reaper. I have so many names, it's hard to list them all." the man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Reaper huh? Why wasn't I allowed to go before?" Chris enquired calmly, the snow falling through his transparent form.

"You aren't now either Christopher." the Reaper stated calmly.

Chris whipped his head around, and stood up to face the Reaper. "You said what now?"

The Reaper shook his head at the action. "You should have known Chris. You became a Shadower. Shadower's can't die, until they're done with their mission."

"My mission is pretty much dead, don't you think?" Chris sneered, spitting the word 'dead' with hate.

"You weren't supposed to die the first time. So you didn't. Then you became a fully-fledged Shadower. That complicated things for this time around." the Reaper explained.

"Ya gonna tell me what happens next, or bore me?" Chris grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Reaper smiled sadly. "You get to have exactly one day as a Shadower. A normal Shadower, when killed, will become like a spirit. But they'll still have their normal powers. You, will have the same. For one day, you will see what would happen if you died. And then you'll come back to life."

Chris laughed, disbelief written clearly on his face. "I can't fucking believe this. I've killed myself twice, and you all won't let me stay dead!" he laughed, as if he was delirious as he leaned back into the snow. But he wasn't delirious. His mind was sharp, but the audacity of the Powers That Be was sending a touch of hysteria into his voice that he couldn't control.

"I'm guessing that there's a downside to this? Karma has to bite me back." he smiled weakly, his laughs subsiding.

"You..." the Reaper paused, thinking on how to word it. "You get this one last chance. And when you are revived, you will be in the same state as you were when you died. But you'll live. Someone has to heal you within one hour of your 'resurrection' so to speak. You die this time, and you don't come back." He explained, choosing his words carefully.

Chris stared at him, harsh and rage filled eyes staring down the Reaper. "No. I'm not going back. There's too much pain. I can't handle it anymore." he hissed.

"You only think that Chris. In your heart you know it not to be true." the Reaper stated.

Chris looked at him thoughtfully, with a harsh look of questioning in his eyes.

"You have 24 hours Chris. Do some thinking as you watch." with that, the Reaper faded away.

Chris snorted, highly doubting that would occur. He was snapped out of his daze when Wyatt suddenly orbed himself and Chris's body away. Chris followed, the black, dark grey and silver orbs only adding to the chilling air.

* * *

**Thanks you all for the support, and all of you who reviewed 'I Am Alive'! I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**forestwife: **Coherency is all in one's mind! LOL. Have fun while you're in Ireland!

**Ineyda: **You should become an author just so you can have favorites! I know a few people who do that, and if you ever want to post a story, you'll already have an account. I'm glad you liked it!

**MissHaunted-MoonLight: **I'm working on it now! (Duh) Thanks, glad you love it! Wyatt definitely is not a happy person right now...

**History Buff 1990: **Thanks, so many compliments! Don't worry, the sequel will be up soon.

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: **This one will have all the revelations. It still will be dark, but maybe not as dark as the other one.

**Kitty-Witty-Kate: **Yeah, doesn't everyone blame them? And yes, he's coming back. Maybe. Perhaps. Alright, ignore me now.

**charmed4evr:** Thanks. I like your stories as well. Yes, very late in the story, they will learn.

**Thank you all. You guys deserve as much credit as I do! Though not exactly as much... ;) just kidding!**


	2. Dealing with Death

**Title: **I Am Dead  
**Author: **Za Webmaster Authoress  
**Posted On:** February 2?, 2007**  
Summary:** Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.**  
Note:** I posted this earlier than I thought I was going too... Means you're all happy though! Hope ya like it.**  
Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.

**Chapter 2: Dealing with Death**

Wyatt orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor, his brothers dead body in his arms. His bright blue eyes were glassy from the salty tears, but they held the unmistakable ferocity of power.

"Chris!" Paige and Phoebe rushed over to the fallen witch-lighter, while Piper lingered by the Book of Shadows. Leo had left; gone to 'check with the Elder's as he loved to call it.

Wyatt, overcome with fury, knocked the two younger sisters away with a flick of his wrist. Their feet skidded on the ground, but they remained standing. They all stared at Chris's body, and paled.

"Oh no. Is he.." Phoebe trailed off, fearing the answer.

"Dead? Yes. Chris is dead. Thanks to you all." Wyatt growled, gently placing his brother's body on the ground. The Shadower Chris stared, leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his translucent features.

"No." Paige whispered. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she felt tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh yes Aunt Paige. Chris is dead, and I assume he took his secrets to the grave." Wyatt hissed, the apathetic tone shocking the members of the room. Except for Chris, he knew much better than to expect compassion from Lord Wyatt.

"What secrets?" Piper demanded, taking a step towards him, with Leo following like a timid and frightened cat.

"His identify I'm guessing, from your severe hatred of him." Wyatt retorted.

Chris's eyes widened at the words leaving his brother's mouth. "Don't you dare Wyatt." he growled, though he knew that no one would hear him. Unless he decided it, which was not very likely to happen.

"How did it happen?" Paige asked, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Phoebe was allowing a few tears to fall, but her firm gaze was unmoved. Piper however, seemed only to have rage in her. And perhaps a hint of satisfaction at Chris's demise.

"I killed himself. He stabbed himself, and wouldn't let me heal him. I watched him die, and he laughed. He laughed as he died." Wyatt shuddered at the memory. Chris had been changed, and it was obvious.

It hurt Wyatt to see his brother like that. Heartless, icy, harsh, vicious. So uncaring of his life. He had wanted to die, and that one fact broke Wyatt's tyrannical attitude in half a second. His love for his brother was enough for him to break through.

But his brother's death was more than enough to send him back to evil with added spite.

"He laughed?" Paige blinked, allowing a single tear to fall.

"Yes Aunt Paige. He laughed. Chris is changed. A Shadower." was the sharp reply.

"What I don't get is why he would want to die at all." Piper spoke up.

"Because I killed Melinda and Prue. Paige's daughters." Wyatt responded calmly, acting as if he didn't care that he had killed them. He hadn't wanted to do it, but it was needed. They had attacked _him_ after all.

"My daughters?" Paige rasped, choking on her tears.

"Yes."

Paige swivelled around to face her eldest sister. "YOU LET MY DAUGHTERS DIE!"

"I didn't know!" Piper protested meekly, shocked at her sister's display of rage.

"And that makes it okay!? Chris begged on his _hands and knees _for Leo to heal them, and you demanded that they die! You sent _my children _to their deaths and Chris along with them! He wouldn't have tried to kill himself _two times _if you hadn't let them die!" Paige shrieked, fists clenched at her sides and pure fury twisting her pretty features into such a hate-filled mask that it rivaled Chris's.

"I'm sorry Paige!" Piper yelped, raising her arms in front of her face for fear of being physically punished.

Phoebe ran to Paige, placing her hands over her wrists to stop Paige from back-handing Piper. Though she could hardly say she didn't deserve it.

"What do you mean, twice?" Wyatt demanded sharply.

"He tried to kill himself after the two girls died." Phoebe replied, putting a comforting arm around the crying Paige.

Wyatt paled visibly, and looked as if someone had just told him Chris had come back and killed himself again. "You're serious?" he breathed, scarcely believing that Chris's Shadower ran that deep.

"Yeah." Piper spoke up firmly. But there was a hint of nervousness, as if she feared a reaction from everyone would be triggered by anything.

"Tell me. Now." Wyatt ordered, power blazing in his icy blue eyes.

* * *

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** Ha, who doesn't. Thanks for the enthuisiasm. 

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:** Yeah, way too good look'n to live without! I could've made it all into one story, but two seemed better to my very odd logic. Or rather logiclessness.

**History Buff 1990:** /bursts out laughing/ Chill, the update is here! I get that way too sometimes. Other than the 'sane' thing, yeah, me, sane? Not so much...

**Amantine:** Thanks, I'm flattered! I'm glad you like it.

**MissHaunted-MoonLight:** How'd ya like the reactions? And that's not the half of it, just wait! Though you may have to wait a little bit longer than you had to with the prequel...

**Ineyda:** /grins wickedly/ Nerves? You should see me in real life. I'm either dead cowardly or going head on. No inbetween. Tis odd. I'm glad you got an account, and post the story! I write for me, myself and I. If I please people, then it's a bonus! Same thing should go for all writers. As for what people think: who cares? The only thing that truly matters are the people who like it, love it, and yourself. That's it. See ya later, and thanks for the review.


	3. Some Revelations Shall Go Untold

**Title:**I Am Dead**  
Author: **Za Webmaster Authoress**  
Posted On:** March 5th, 2007  
**Summary:**Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
**Note:** Sort of cliffy-ish ending, but deal with it/begins to cackle/ AHAH- /stops when a book hovers above her head/ Meep...  
**Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.

**Chapter 3: Some Revelations** **Shall Go Untold**

They spent 20 minutes explaining to Wyatt what had happened to him. The bus crash, the hospital, Prue and Melinda, and his speech that he was no longer who he used to be. Wyatt listened with growing rage.

"And what could possibly have caused him to not want your involvement in his life?" he demanded icily.

"I kicked him out of the house." Piper cringed.

Wyatt's fists clenched at his sides. "You did WHAT?"

"He told me you were evil." Piper replied, her tone sharper.

Wyatt laughed, but there was no joy. It was disbelief, and a touch of anger. "Chris still believed that good and evil exist? Fool. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." he growled, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Piper asked, unable to believe her precious son would turn into this monster.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"What did Chris do in the future?" Paige demanded.

"Chris?" Wyatt paused, wondering where to start. "I formed my empire. I asked Chris to join me. We would rule. But he chose to form a Resistance against me. Prue and Melinda joined as soon as they could. Patience and Jaden took a little longer, but they still were against my rule. They were Phoebe's children." he added to the confused looks. "Chris and his five closest friends were the leaders of the Resistance. Julie, Seth, Riley, Artemis, and Rory. They usually were the ones who infiltrated my headquarters. Chris and Bianca were the ones who stole the Book and sent Chris to the past though. I had Chris's precious Team captured barely a week after he left. They were dead in a month." Wyatt smirked fondly at the memory of killing the five.

Chris watched and listened. He had grown bored, but Wyatt's explanation of what had happened after he left sent a chill up his spine. A week? A week, and his friends had already lost. A month and they were dead. He shook the feeling. All he had to do was wait one day, orb away, and allow himself to die. Then he would be free of life once and for all.

"Do you know who Chris is?" Wyatt paused, and took a deep breath. "Who Chris _was_?"

"No." Piper answered.

"Chris was-" before Wyatt could get another word out, Chris sprung from his spot, visible and looking dangerous.

"Don't even think about it Wyatt." he hissed, green eyes flickering with untold dark powers.

The others jumped back slightly, startled by his appearance and the raw power that clearly surrounded him.

"Chris." Wyatt breathed. His blue eyes shows disbelief, but also retained an unfamiliar sliver of hope. The hope that his brother was not truly gone.

"Do not tell them Wyatt, or you will regret it." Chris warned, his voice commanding and filled with repressed fury.

"Why Chris? What can you do to me?" Wyatt scoffed.

Chris grinned, showing off bleach white teeth with razor sharp edges. The grin itself was wicked, only enhancing the Shadower characteristics.

"You wouldn't believe what I can do Wyatt. Shadowers have their advantages. Now, either go back to the future, or stay. I don't care." he shrugged, but the caustic grin still remained. "But I'm warning you. Reveal any of my secrets, and you will suffer."

"And how would you do that? I doubt you have the power to kill me." Wyatt smirked, not at all convinced.

Chris bristled. "You have the audacity to cross me? To question my powers? You said it all our lives Wyatt, '_it's all about power, it's as simple as that'_." he mimicked, harsh and biting. "Well, now I've got the power. The power to do anything I want. And what I want is for my secrets to remain secrets, and for me to stay dead. That's it. And I WILL get that one last request." he hissed, and orbed himself and his body away.

Wyatt without even bothering to sense his brother, followed, growling with frustration.

The Charmed Ones stared at the spots where those from the future had once been.

"LEO!" they screamed.

"What is it?" Leo asked, orbing in.

"Chris! He died!" Paige shouted, allowing tears to fall.

Leo physically flinched.

"Dead?" he blinked. He felt no guilt, no remorse, no sadness. Not even a tinge of it. Perhaps a feeling of selfish remorse, because Chris was needed to save Wyatt. But personally, Chris's death meant nothing.

"Sort of." Phoebe interrupted, her voice threatening to break. Piper was the only one who seemed unmoved by the witch-lighter's death. Leo acquired a bewildered look, and listened to their summary of the events.

He absorbed the information, trying to comprehend it all.

"So what do we do?" he asked finally.

"Perhaps I can answer that."

**Exact Location Unknown: Northern North America**

Chris calmly sat in the snow, staring at his body and waiting for the hour to ring when he could relieve himself of the curse of life. This hell would finally be over.

Chris smirked as he formed burning crimson flames across his palm. It read the hours left till he was free.

20 flickered as fire illuminated the snow. It was night, and it would be night when he would be forever dead. A fitting end, especially for a Shadower.

Chris pondered what would happen when he died. Who's voice would he hear ring through his ears. Who's image would be the first to etch itself in his mind. His mother? His cousins?" His friends? His aunts? His grandparents? Ancestors? It was a task that he enjoyed doing; imagining freedom of hell. Imagining joy.

But a voice rang through his head. _"What if you never see them? What if you aren't allowed?"_ it sneered.

Those words cut through Chris's bliss. His dreams were whisked away, to be replaced by the nightmares of reality. Of a living hell, and of an afterlife of hell.

He sank to his knees in defeat. "No, no, no. Please no." he whimpered, his body threatening to collapse in uncontrollable sobs. "No. No, please no."

Wyatt orbed in front of his broken brother's form, the younger boy's body at his feet.

"Chris." he whispered, trying to gain attention.

Chris's head snapped up. "I can't do this Wy. Either way I'm doomed to a misery and melancholy filled hell. In death or in life, I'm going to suffer. And I can't stop it." Chris cried, tears falling from his haunted emerald eyes. The twinge of black only seemed to add to the vision of one who could not bear to suffer anything else.

"Chris, can you come back? Can you be alive again?" Wyatt asked weakly, as if hoping would make it untrue.

"Yes Wy. In 20 hours, I can come back to life. For one hour. If I am not healed in that one hour, I will remain dead forever. And right now, I just want to cease to exist." Chris whispered.

Wyatt orbed his brother, his body, and himself to the Manor.

* * *

**I got this out sooner than I wanted too (again) but it will mean I will have to take quite a while to get the next one out. Sorry, but I haven't finished this yet, and i'm getting writer's block. Review responses:**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** Damn straight. Don't worry, it's only chapter three. /in sing-song voice/ Payback is a bitch!

**sailor cyanide:** Merci, hope you liked this chapter.

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:** /cringes/ You're gonna be pissed off that I haven't revealed it already aren't ya? Sorry, but it's not for a while.

**shyeye:** Hope you liked this chapter!

**History Buff 1990:** I already broke out of my asylum. /pauses as white uniformed men walk over/ I mean... HI! Glad you likie/nervous chuckle/pales/

**MissHaunted-MoonLight:** LOL. well, be happy this one is out quick!


	4. Everyone Has a Plan

**Title: **I Am Dead**  
Author: **Za Webmaster Authoress**  
Posted On:** March 12th, 2007  
**Summary:**Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
**Note:** Sorry for the 9-day wait. I've been really busy. And I'm officially 14 years old, as of March 8th. Joy. (please note the sarcasm)**  
Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.

**Chapter 4: Everyone Has a Plan**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Who are you?" Piper asked sharply.

"A Reaper. I'm here to tell you that Chris has a final chance at life. In 20 hours, his body will be resurrected. In one hour fo the resurrection, he must be healed. If not, he will die. And stay dead." The Reaper grimaced.

"Where is he?" Paige asked breathlessly.

"Right here." Chris snapped.

Rage and pain had consumed him. He glared at his brother, who winced at the motion.

Chris looked to the Reaper, who stood tall and unwavering at the intense gaze. "If I die, do I get to see everyone? Or will I be sent into another hell?" he inquired harshly.

"I'm not sure. I doubt you will be happy Chris. You know why you came here, you know that no one could allow you to rest, knowing you allowed yourself to fail." the Reaper replied softly.

"Then how do I finish my mission? Tell me, or watch the world crumble under his power." Chris snarled, jerking his head at his brother.

"The world did not crumble! It's my empire, it's a world of freedom!" Wyatt retorted angrily.

Chris laughed, the same Shadower tone still echoing through it. "A free world? You're so blind Wyatt, blind to it all. Do you see the children starving to death? Do you see them morphing to sharp, uncaring and icy beings? They care nothing of others, only that they must live. Do you see the parents lying down their lives to save those dark children? Did you see me, fighting against your demons for my life? Did you watch me bleed, did you see the life fade from my eyes as I waited for the arrival of a healer that I knew would never come? Do you see me now? Wanting neither death nor life, only wanting it all to end?" Chris demanded, his voice rising. Sparks crackled around him, triggered by his repressed emotions.

Wyatt faltered. Chris, satisfied, turned back to the Reaper.

"Now, how do I fix this screwed up world." he growled.

"Kill the one who turns him." the Reaper replied simply.

"That would be useful, if I knew who did it!" Chris retorted angrily.

"I can't help you anymore Chris, I'm sorry." the Reaper shook his head sadly before fading away.

Chris kicked the floorboards, scuffing his shoe.

"Chris." Piper spoke up, firm.

"What?" he hissed, not in the mood for anything.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm not telling you shit." with that, he and his body vanished. Not in orbs, but in a crackling dark grey and silver lightning bolt, like what Paige had done when she was a goddess. A scorch mark was left where the two once stood or had lay.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked. It seemed to be the only sentence he could say anymore.

**San Francisco: Future**

"Where are they Wyatt? Where are they laid to rest?" Chris murmured as he scanned the graveyards tombstones. Wyatt would have buried them, the Team, his family. He had that speck of decency for former friends and relatives.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. A memorial, a slick slab of stone, had names carved on it. The Resistance members that had been slain and had managed to have their bodies salvaged. He grinned as he spotted 5 names.

"Time for a little resurrection guys." Chris whispered. "Just wait."

**Halliwell Manor, Attic: Present Time**

"What would Chris go to the future for?" Phoebe demanded, cradling her head in her hands as she sat down.

"Chris is in our time. That's all I know." Wyatt retorted.

"What happened Wyatt? All those things Chris said about the future. Were they true?" Paige asked, sitting beside Phoebe.

"Yes. Though he exaggerates. There are many who flourish in my world. What he sees is what he and his Resistance caused. Those who resist me suffer. It's as simple as that. Even in Chris's case." Wyatt replied, saying the last sentence bitterly.

"Why Wyatt? Why do they have to suffer? Why couldn't you just let them be?" Piper asked, her voice breaking.

"Because. I have the most power, so I rule. Simple, and not that hard to forget, nor that hard to follow." Wyatt growled, his patience thin.

"Well, can't we just go and get Chris back?" Paige inquired sharply, growing more and more annoyed.

"Yes. But that's his turf, remember? He's not so easy to track when he's back home." Wyatt said remorsefully, as if it was a bad thing. For them it was; for Chris it was a life saver. Literally.

They waited. They talked, they argued, and they formulated a plan.

They were going to the future; all five of them. Baby Wyatt would stay at Magic School. And the other five would retrieve Chris at all costs.

* * *

**Thanks for the the reviews guys! I hope you all like this chapter. And if anyone has any questions or is confused about something, please let me know! I'll try my best to help you out. **

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** "The Ultimate Gift"? I can honestly say I haven't seen the ads for that, what's it about?

**sailor cyanide:** Thank ye, and apologies for the long wait.

**sigi:** Thanks, and here is your update!

**shyeye: **Thanks!

**Kitty-Witty-Kate:** Thanks, glad you like it. Tis always fun to make Wyatt cower! _/evil laughter ensues/coughs/_ I'm okay!

**Amantine:** Here's the update! Speaking of updates, how about your stories. _/pokes/grins shamelessly/ _Sorry.

**Chrislives11:** I'm glad you like what's happened. And I agree cliffies suck. Here are your questions answered, in order:  
1) When writing a story with more than one chapter, you must upload each chapter in a document seperately. One document counts as one chapter.  
2) Story alerts are when you recieve an e-mail when a story has been updated. An author alert is when you recieve an e-mail informing you that an author has updated one of their works, created a new story, ect.  
3) To post a new chapter, go to 'Stories' and click 'edit' next to the story you want to add a chapter to. Go to 'Content/Chapters' and it's easy from there.

**Ayane T'il Hime: **Glad you like it, sorry that it's confusing. If you have an questions, you can ask me in a review. Hehe, I'm taking French. This is my second year of it, and it's cool. But I'm an amatuer at best. _'Je adore le chocolat, et parler avec mon amis. J'aime aller au cinema souvent. Comment ca va?' _I'm not good at remembering conjugations and the grammer. Thought english is a VERY hard language, it has rules that are so messed up.

**History Buff 1990:** First off, what kind of asylum are you in? The ones where people are locked in padded rooms and straightjackets only, or the one for traumatized people and those who are just slightly whacky? OR another kind that I didn't mention? Tis very important, different asylums have different tricks. For 'Asylum of Obsessive Fanfiction Readers' simply ask Matt if he has any chocolate, while putting on your best puppy dog face. He's such a sap! Melts like butter if you whine and say you hate being locked up._ /spots Matt walking towards her/ _I LIE!!!! _/is dragged away kicking and screaming about finishing the story/ _  
PS. Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Hope you break out soon.  
PSS. Remind me to kill Matt.  
PSSS. Never mind. He found my chainsaw.


	5. Time Trip!

**Title: **I Am Dead**  
Author: **Za Webmaster Authoress**  
Posted On:** March 16th, 2007  
**Summary:**Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I must thank everyone for all of the reviews, it's crazy how many you guys gave me! But very appreciated, and replies are at the bottom as always. Oh, I'm officially 14 years old, and God needs to strike me with a lightning bolt. I'm pathetic. _/hits head on desk and whines/_**  
Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.**  
**

**Chapter 5: Time Trip!**

**Cemetery: Future**

Chris, sighing, orbed to the Halliwell Manor's attic. His body followed, as always.

"Hey, it's the resistance leader!" a demon guard shouted, and others ran over.

"Now this is the one thing I've missed." Chris laughed harshly.

They demons faltered.

Chris grinned, lightning sparking in his hands. "Vanquishing Lord Wyatt's demons." with that, he threw two lightning strikes, vanquishing two demons. The others bolted, rightfully fearing for their lives. Chris flicked his wrist and they exploded.

"It's so easy it's almost boring." he sighed, leaning against a wall. All he had to do now was wait.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic: Present Time**

"We ready?" Piper asked, holding the spell in her hand.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Paige muttered.

Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe and Piper read the spell together.

"Send us through time and space..." the spell continued from there.

A blue portal appeared on the triquetra, rippling.

"Okay, let's go." Leo said, and the five stepped through.

They stepped out into he manor's attic. Chris stood there, leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys. Didn't think you'd actually come for me." he smirked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Of course we came." Phoebe said.

"The question is, why did you come?" Leo asked.

"Oh can it Leo." Chris snapped. "I'm waiting for the resurrection, and that's it. I'd like to be in my own time when it happens, thank you for nothing."

"And what makes you think we're going to heal you?" Piper asked confidently.

Chris's smirk vanished. "You don't want me to come back?" he asked, his face devoid of emotion.

"Possibly." Piper shrugged, looking indifferent.

"I had a hunch Wyatt wasn't stupid as he looked." Chris muttered.

"What was that?" Wyatt bristled.

Chris looked up sharply. "It means, you were smart enough not to tell them who I was. I'll give you that much credit, but it's more than you deserve. I'm surprised you came all this way to let me die."

Piper shifted her eyes to her feet.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you guys are so horrid at this. You allow everyone the clues to figure out your plans. How did you guys survive?"

"By being the Charmed Ones. By being good witches." Leo replied crisply, his hand curling into a fist.

"Oooh, nice defense Leo. Aren't you supposed to be an pacifist Elder?" Chris hissed.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Is he an Elder?"

Chris chuckled softly. "Didn't they tell you? Guess they left that part out. Yeah, he's an elder alright."

"You made him an ELDER?! Are you psychotic?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris smiled. "It's very probable."

"You risked your existence?! For what?!"

"For you." Chris said simply. "To save you. I get to be the new whitelighter, I find out who turns you evil."

"So you did send me to Valhalla! You broke Piper and I up! It was all you! I was right!" Leo shouted.

"Wow Leo, you're a little slow on the uptake aren't you? Of course it was me! Isn't it always me? It's always Chris's fault." Chris snapped, hatred for his father brewing behind emerald eyes. A spark appeared for a moment by his palm, but it quickly dissipated.

Wyatt stared at his brother. "You broke them up? Before you... You idiot. You didn't think anything through did you?"

Chris glared at him. "Yes, I did. I save you first, then it won't matter if I exist or not."

"But you-"

"Shut up! I told you not to tell them anything!"

"I wasn't going to tell them anything Chris!" Wyatt shouted.

Chris sighed, and waved his hands over the others and his body. A shield surrounded them, sparkling and clear with wisps of black swirling through it.

"Stay here. I have some business to attend to, and I can't have you guys following me!" Chris orbed out.

They gaped at where his ghost once was.

"Did he seriously just do that?" Paige demanded.

"Yup." Phoebe growled.

**San Francisco Streets: Future**

Chris orbed into an alleyway, taking in the surroundings. He stepped forward and rounded the corner. He walked down the ruined streets, eyes glittering with dark memories resurfacing. The buildings were crumbling, most with barely intact at all. Fires were scattered everywhere. People in ragged clothes huddled around the fires, and in buildings. Most had dirt and blood smeared across their clothes and skin. Some were shaking from the cold.

Chris looked up to the sky. It was clouded, with no sun shining through. Wyatt had done that. Only certain parts of the world got sun, and the rest were cold from lack of it.

"Good to be home." he spat sarcastically.

A patrol of demons walked around a corner, and one crashed into Chris.

"Watch it!" the demon snarled, conjuring a fireball.

Chris stepped back. "Easy fellas. You don't want any trouble from me."

"No, I think it's the other way around." a red skinned demon snarled.

"Your funeral. Or rather, your vanquish!" Chris grinned.

Fireballs and energy balls were thrown at him, and the attacks went through his form. The demons staggered back in shock.

Chris looked at them. "Aw. Looks like your fun is over. But mine's just starting."

A whip of electricity sparkled to life, forming like a snake in his hand. He cracked it through the air, destroying three of the ten demons. The others tried to run.

Cowards.

Chris struck the whip through the air after them. The electricity extended, and they exploded all at once. The whip vanished, and Chris flexed the muscles in his hand.

He continued his stroll through the city, and glanced at his palm. His skin had red lava-like burns etched onto it. It was an alive ember, but he felt no pain. He was still dead after all.

"Still got a while to go." he grumbled as he glanced at the 18 that signaled the hours left till his resurrection.

* * *

**Ayane T'il Hime:** The resurrections are in the next chapter, so you'll find out soon. Glad you understood/liked it! 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** /grins/ Sounds cool, I'll try and see it!

**MissHaunted-MoonLight:** /bursts out laughing/ You're one in a million my friend! Glad you liked the chapter!

**sailor cyanide:** Thanks, and hope you like this chapter!

**charmed-vs-alias:** Welcome, glad you like it.

**MidnightLightning36:** 'Amazing' huh? Thank you very much, and I like your penname!

**History Buff 1990:** I don't think I've ever been down there... I may check it out, see if you can find anything out. And ask Matt if I can have my chainsaw back, I miss it. :(  
Glad you liked it, and CHOCOLATE ROCKS! And watch out for Katlyn, she's EVIL. She's the exact opposite of Matt. They asked her to teach at the 'evil writers' seminar, and she scared away the students! 0.o; Hope you get out soon.  
PS. I really want my chainsaw back. Bug Matt about it.  
PSS. Never mind. There's a pie here. With a BRAND NEW chainsaw next to it. Ke. I love my friends at the underground writers' market.

A**mantine** Yeah, don't you just LOVE exams? I just had a state math test for two days. It was the easiest state test I've ever taken in my life, I hope you did good on your exam.

**Sparrow317:** Thanks, and I'll try and go see it soon!

**Chrislives11:** Yeah, I can't bring myself to watch Chris die on the DVDs. I bought Season 6, just for him!


	6. The Resurrections and Revelations

**Title:I Am Dead  
Author: Captain IF****  
Posted On:** April 7th, 2007  
**Summary:** Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
**Note:** I am so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm having a horrid writers block and I have only one chapter that's done after this. So do not expect the update quickly unless my writer's block suddenly vanishes. And I thank everyone for their patience and support for this story, it means a lot to me.  
**Rated For:** Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.

**Chapter 6: The Resurrections and Revelations**

It was a long wait, but well worth it. Chris did nothing but walk, and vanquish demons for the first eight hours. For the next nine, he slept in a shelter. He would need his strength for his next plan. There was an advantage to being a Shadower, and that was what happened in his ghost form stayed with him when he was resurrected.

Five minutes before his resurrection, he orbed back tot he manor.

"Well, it's almost time." he said quietly.

"Chris, when I get out of here, I am going to kill you!" Piper screamed, kicking the shield.

Chris sighed, and waved his hand. The shield vanished, the five clamored away, for fear it would return.

"So, will anyone heal me?" he asked, glancing at his palm. Three minutes and thirty seconds.

"No." they all growled simultaneously.

Chris's head jerked up. "So you're going to watch me die? Again?" a look of pure disbelief was written all over.

"Yes. Honesty Chris, I don't care. It's up to Leo or Wyatt." Piper snapped.

He looked between Leo and Wyatt, eyes pleading. The two shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"So you're going to watch me die? Alright." he said nonchalantly.

He spared a glance to his palm. Two minutes and thirteen seconds.

"Sorry Chris. But you said you wanted to die. You're dead, in all technicality." Paige pointed out.

Chris ignored her, staring at the burning numbers on his palm. "Come on." he whispered.

"Come on for what?" Leo demanded.

"I have one minute till I'm resurrected. Then I have one hour to finish the job." Chris said softly.

"Finish what job?" Leo demanded, louder this time.

"You're incredibly dense. One hour to save Wyatt. One hour to fix it all." the boy snarled.

He smiled as the last twenty seconds ticked by. "Finally."

His ghostly form vanished in white lights, and his real body glowed white. The boy suddenly bolted upright, gasping for air. Instead, he coughed blood up blood. He looked to the stunned room members. "So, you gonna heal me or what?" he rasped.

Wyatt moved towards his brother, but Piper put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Chris glared at each of them individually, ignoring the almost unbearable agony ripping through his body. "Fine." he snarled, and orbed away.

Wyatt's eyes brimmed with tears. "Chris."

**Cemetery**

Chris crumpled to the ground in front of where his friends were buried. He scrambled to his feet.

"Shadower don't fail me now." he whispered.

A golden glow surrounded his hands. A white smoke slowly drifted form his bloodied hands.

Slowly, three indistinguishable human figures formed in front of him. He closed his haunted emerald eyes in concentration. The figures began to develop features.

A blonde, brown eyed girl. Julie.

A black haired, blue eyed boy. Seth.

A redheaded, brown eyed girl. Rory.

"Hey guys." Chris rasped weakly, before collapsing to the ground.

"Chris!" they exclaimed, crouching beside him.

"What happened? Rory asked, lifting his head up.

"I'm a Shadower guys. Remember those? We thought they were just legends. Well, I'm one. And I brought you guys back." Chris explained faintly.

He had wanted the others to be resurrected as well, but for some reason they had not been able to come back.

'I'll have to have them check it out.' Chris thought.**  
**

"He needs to be healed." Seth stated, pulling Chris to his feet.

"Yeah, but we don't have any healers left!" Julie retorted.

"Wyatt, and Leo. They're at the manor. Piper, Paige and Phoebe. They're from the past. Except Wyatt." Chris mumbled.

"Do we have a choice?" Rory asked through gritted teeth.

"We go. Chris is more important than anything." Julie ordered. They orbed to the attic, where five people awaited them.

Wyatt jumped back nearly a foot. "How are you alive?" he demanded, shaking. This was not normal, not at all.

"Chris resurrected us." Julie spat.

"Now if you'd be so kind." Rory pointed to Chris, who was supported by Julie and Seth.

"What?" Piper asked, feigning ignorance.

"You have to heal him! He'll die!" Rory shrieked.

"The point exactly." Piper replied.

The trio stared at her with disbelief.

"You're kidding me." Seth blinked, gaping at her.

Piper gave him an annoyed look. "No, I'm not."

There were several moments of silence, save for Chris's ragged breathing.

It was Julie who broke first. "What kind of mother are you?!" she screamed.

Piper stepped back, looking enraged. "Excuse me? How dare you say that!"

"Well it's the truth! You'd let Chris die, you're a pretty horrible mother in my book!" the blonde snarled.

"So?" Piper snapped. "He deserves it! He wanted to die! It's not like he's my son anyways!"

Wyatt cringed at that, not that anyone noticed. The Team slowly turned to look at Chris.

"They don't know?" Rory asked slowly.

"Kinda, yeah. They're clueless." Chris smiled, despite the tearing pain it caused him.

"You idiot!" Julie stated.

"Would someone just heal him, PLEASE!?" Seth shouted the last word, startling some.

"No!" Piper shouted, and Wyatt and Leo obeyed. Wyatt was biting his knuckles, but he knew it had to be done. Chris had to be taught a lesson.

"Guys, I didn't bring you back to heal me." Chris rasped.

They all stared at him as he shook free of help, and stood tall.

"I brought you back to finish the mission. To save Wyatt. You guys will do better than I did. They," he jerked his head towards the Charmed Ones and Leo. "Don't trust me. I'm dying, for the third time in several days. I need you guys to-to pick up where I left off. To save him." Chris was stuttering now.

"No Chris. You left us, and we suffer. You can go again!" Rory cried.

"You guys don't need me. You need to save Wyatt." Chris said.

"But this goes against everything! You were supposed to save him! We were going to keep fighting, and you would save the world! That was the deal, don't go back on the deal!" Seth shouted, hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Chris whispered.

"WYATT HALLIWELL HEAL YOUR BROTHER OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Julie suddenly screamed.

The past ones gaped.

"_Brother?!_" they repeated in shock.

* * *

**Here are the replies for the reviews. A ton of them, thank you all very much!**

**MidnightLightning36:** High compliments, thank you!

**MissHaunted-MoonLight**: You're so modest, lol. Yes, Chris is awesome.

**History Buff 1990:** Thank ye for trying to get my chainsaw back. Now it's very easy to contact the Underground Writers' Market. There is girl, blonde haired with grey eyes that are really creepy. She visists patients as a psychiatrist. Request a session with her. Tell her you know me, but call me IF. Then she'll give you the full details. Her name is Madame Palmstress. ((Don't ask, it's my friend's nickname that she despises)) Oh, I really pity you. Kaitlyn is EVIL. Some prisoners already revolted against her. IT didn't last long.  
-IF  
PS. Check under your bed. Matt told me he put the shovel there.

**Amantine:** Glad you did good on your exam. I enjoyed writing the freakout, so it's cool that someone liked it!

**sailor cyanide:** Thank you, and I'll try my hardest.

**shyeye:** They will soon, hope you like the chapter.

**Kitty-Witty-Kate:** Thank you! Glad you liked it.

**charmed-vs-alias:** Hope you liked this chapter.

**CompleatlyRandomDissorder:** Took you long enough to review! You never told me you were reading this:K

**peppymint:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.


	7. Nothing

**Title: I Am Dead****  
Author: Captain IF  
Posted On: April 16, 2007  
Summary: Chris has killed himself. No one in the past knows anything. Wyatt watched his brother die. And Chris is a Shadower, so death may not come as easy as he wanted it to. But has a plan to outwit fate. Sequel to 'I Am Alive'.  
Note: HOLY SHIT!!! 59 FREAK'N REVIEWS /falls over/Thank you so much guys! I love hearing feedback! Oh, I'm doing reviews at the beginning of this chapter. And I beg for people not to maul me at the end of this chapter...  
Rated For: Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** I bet you hate me for this chapter...

**shyeye:** Glad you like it.

**Kitty-Witty-Kate:** I'm guessing those three certain people were Rory, Julie, and Seth?

**Chrislives11: **I have a feeling I shall shortly be mauled for this chapter...

**Zagreb-girl: **I try to be mean as possible! Lol... I hope you like this chapter!

**fairyofmusic : **Thank you for the enthusiasm!

**History Buff 1990: **Madame Palmstresss can get you a map if you absolutely need it, but they are hard to get. And yes, Kaitlyn is EVIL. Matt gave me a cookie when I started to mock-cry, and it was good! But it needed milk... :(  
I hope you like this chapter as much as you do the others.

**neb92:** /laughs/ Oh man, it took me a little while to figure that out too. A couple weeks after I discovered Fanfiction, but now I love it. It's my fav Charmed Season 6 writing style. Thanks for the reviews!

**clois-liper-carbby:** You're welcome! Glad you like it!

**MidnightLightning36:** You'll be happy to know my writers' block vanished/dances around/ Oh wait, wrong mood for this. /pauses/ Never mind, I'll be in the mood when I'm writing. Hope you like this chapter!

**lizardmomma:** Thank you.

**Princess in the Pea:** If he will get the chance to listen to Julie, MWAHAHAHAHA/coughs/ Sorry. I hope you like this chapter.

**Shahlooblah:** I'm sure I would've been mauled by people who hated me having writers' block. Thank you for the review, glad you like this!

**RBDFAN:** /blinks/ Very ominous statement... I LIKE IT!!!

**Amantine:** Hope you like it! And it's okay, I have so mnay reviews. You guys are spoiling me rotten...

**petites sorcieres**: I speak some minor French. I'm taking second year Francais. So I dunno if I could translate too much, but I guess you could try some stuff here and there. thanks for the review, and I'll answer all the questions soon.

**Chapter 7: Nothing  
**

"Yes, for God's sake yes! You idiots! You bloody idiots! He's Chris Perry _Halliwell_! Leo and Piper's son, Wyatt's brother! If you weren't so damn blind, maybe you'd see it!" Julie screamed.

"Is this some sort of trick?!" Piper screeched with disbelief.

In her anger, Julie stepped forward and smacked Piper straight across the face. There was dead silence.

"You bitch." Piper whispered, hatred flashing in her eyes as a book behind Julie exploded.

"Takes one to know one!" Rory retorted angrily, stepping beside Julie.

Chris clamored to his feet. "Enough! Knock it off or I'll send you all to the grave!" he ordered, and he meant it. The sparks on his hands were enough proof.

"Are you really my son?" Leo whispered.

Chris glared at him, and the older man flinched. "Unfortunately. Biologically, I'm a Halliwell. Son of Piper, the eldest Charmed One, and Leo, Elder."

The two parents paled, and gaped at their youngest son. Tears formed the eyes of Paige and Phoebe. It couldn't be true.

Yet as Paige and Phoebe examined his facial features, it all began to click into place. The eyes, the cheekbones, the hair, everything screamed 'Halliwell'. And they had missed it entirely. They were such ignorant fools that they had carelessly disregarded all signs of kinship in the witchlighter.

"Thanks Julie, I needed my cover blown." Chris said quietly, deadly venom snaking its way into his words.

"Or your cover was already screwed." Seth retorted, forgetting the power that raged throughout Chris.

"It's not funny Seth. I'm not kidding around. I needed to be a stranger!" Chris snarled, a bloodstained fist clenching so tightly that sharp nails broke the unearthly pale skin of the boy.

"And how would it have made things easier?" Wyatt demanded, crossing his arms. He needed answers. Not wanted them, but needed them. He would never rest until he had the answers that were so carefully hidden in his brother's mind.

"Let me heal you!" he added, as he glanced at the blood staining Chris's skin and clothes.

"No thanks Wy. I liked death. It was kind of cool, if you're a Shadower at least." Chris smirked, dark and wicked swirling together in the twitch of his lips.

"I didn't revive Julie, Seth and Rory to be healed. It was to allow them to save Wyatt. Because then everything would be alright." Chris muttered the last sentence.

"YOU BLOODY MORONIC SON OF-" before Julie could finish yet another profanity, Piper smacked the girl across her face.

"What goes around comes around." Piper said coldly.

Julie glared at the woman. Her eyes were swarmed with the fire to avenge her friend, to avenge what he had been forced to suffer through.

Chris stepped in front of the her, emerald eyes swirling with black. He did not want to witness another fight if he could help it. But it didn't mean he would allow Piper to wade in a moment of victory. Especially when the victory was nonexistent.

"Very hypocritical Piper. 'What goes around comes around'. Then shouldn't you, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe be out on the streets? Shouldn't you be half-starved, exhausted, and begging any Divinity who will listen for no rain so that you won't die of the cold? Shouldn't you be worrying yourself to death, literally, over the entire world? Shouldn't you be fighting back tears as you watch your family throw caustic remarks, and kick you out? Shouldn't you be crying on the Golden Gate Bridge after your own mother told you she didn't want to see you anymore? I can see that none of that has happened to you. So no, what goes around doesn't come around." Chris spat bitterly, glaring at Piper as though she were the reason his life was hell.

And she was.

Piper opened her mouth. "I-"

Chris stopped her cold. "Don't even say 'I didn't know'," he mimicked the words, soaking them with caustic acrimony. "Because you did know. You knew why I went to the past, you knew my mission. You knew I spent any time I could possibly spare to saving Wyatt. You knew that. You did everything but try and make my life easier. I _died_ and you didn't shed a single tear. Paige and Phoebe did. But not you and Leo, no, the Eldest Charmed One and the All-Powerful Elder can't be bother to appear remorseful that the meddlesome witchlighter from the future was dead. Not you two. Julie even shouts my last secret, and you still won't believe her. You won't believe me. You won't believe your son. And in a little while, I won't be your son. Because I haven't been conceived yet."

A ring of victory hung in the air. The room stared at Chris as the realization struck into their heads. Chris would not be born.

Chris grinned, spiteful glee radiating in his voice. "That's right. Soon I won't even exist. Soon there will no longer be a pathetic neurotic whitelighter annoying the Charmed Ones with his pleas to save the world. And soon I will die."

"I won't let you die Chris. Not while I still draw breath." Wyatt hissed, eyes blazing with the drive to succeed in his new mission. The mission Chris once shared.

To save his brother.

Julie, Rory, and Seth nodded their agreement, stepping forward. Paige and Phoebe followed, determined to set things right.

And suddenly it all froze.

Phoebe and Paige stopped in mid-step. Wyatt's hand stayed in position, poised to use magic. Rory, Seth, and Julie were the same, their bodies still as they prepared to save their leader and friend. Piper and Leo were leaning in uncertainty, their minds halted in their quest to find the truth.

All save for one.

Chris Perry Halliwell stood, unfrozen, in front of everyone. His gaze wandered the room, searching for the power who had frozen time in it's place. A bright white light engulfed the room, and Chris squinted at the sudden brightness. He finally had to shut his eyes, unable to bear the light. He waited a moment. He opened his eyes cautiously, fearing the light again.

The light was gone, and so was the attic and its occupants. In it's place was an ethereal world.

A lake, glistening like a sapphire in the sun. Emerald splashed through the lake, enhancing the clean pool's beauty. The glassy surface was untouched, with not a single ripple to shatter it's reflective nature. The grass beneath him was soft and bent easily in the soft wind. It's color was vivid, with not a weed or blemish in sight. All around him the grass was spread, coating the landscape. Beside the lake was a tangling mess of flowers. Colors beyond imagination swirled together. When the wind blew, the faint smell of flowers was detectable. Opposite the flowers were trees. They were tall and magnificent, untouched by a blade or an animal's claws. The green maple leaves swayed gently in the soft breeze, revealing firm branches that intertwined in a complicated pattern. There were not many trees, but enough to resemble a small park. The sky above him was clear, with only a few puffs of white clouds to be seen in the robin egg's blue. When he glances towards the sky above the tree's, he was shocked to find it became night. Twinkling white diamonds were strewn about a deep violet canvas. A full moon cast a calming light upon the trees and the grass beneath it. It's reflection was captured on one half of the glassy lake, while the sun's reflection was secured on the other half. Night and day were together on one plane, producing an unreal image.

Chris glanced at his hands. The blood and gashes were gone, replaced by pale skin. No scars or injuries were visible. Panic struck him, and he glanced at his clothes. No rips or blood stained them. He ran to the lake, surprised to find that no pain struck through his body. He glanced at the lake. His face was clear of blood and marks. His emerald green eyes shone brightly, clear of the shadow that had once haunted them. His skin had gained some of its lost color, and it glowed with health and revival. His lips were no longer cracked and covered in blood. His teeth were white, and his mouth clear of blood, dirt and tears.

It was as if nothing bad had ever happened.

* * *

**It's a nasty cliffie, and I'm sorry for it. But next chapter all shall be explained, and things will start rolling on the 'save Wyatt' thing in chapter 9. I'm going to do a third installment. I have a contest! I need a title for the third installment. **

**Fill it out:**

**'I Am..."**

**I need that title to be filled in. Something about being a hero or savior perhaps. Whoever comes up with whatever matches the story best wins a... POST-IT! Ke.  
**


	8. The Chance

**Title: I Am Dead****  
Author: Captain IF  
Posted On: April 22, 2007  
Summary: Chris is dead, the sole witness his older brother. No one in the past knows anything, and nor do they care. Chris is a Shadower, a twisted version of his former self. Questioning his life and death, Chris's chances are running out.  
Note: Here it is guys. The final chapter of 'I Am Dead'. The follow-up and final installment of the Shadower Trilogy, 'I Am Back' will be up very soon. I thank everyone or all their support, and thank you for the reviews. The replies are once again at the top of the story instead of their usual place at the bottom. Again, thanks for the tremendous support! You guys are awesome. **  
**Rated For: Language, emotional writing, trauma, intense sequences, and excessively emotional rantings. Some blood/gore, not as much as before.**

**peppymint:** If you have any questions, you can e-mail me or put a question in a review.

**History Buff 1990:** Thanks, glad you liked it! Madame Palmstress told me she has a new fake internet card, that never runs out! It's on a beta test run, so I'm trying it out of course. You should get one, they work great so far. Matt's cookies are awesome... (And don't feel bad, I suck at reading maps too. Madame Palmstress can hook you up with a 'patient' who can read maps and'll teach you.) Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter!

**petites sorcieres:** Glad you liked it! And thanks for the title suggestions, I'll be using them in The Vignettes. So, all the credit goes to you!

**Princess in the Pea:** I like the titles, I'll use those in The Vignettes. Thanks for the review!

**MidnightLightning36:** I love your optimistic outlook on cliffies/laughs/ good outlook it is! Thanks for the comments, they're really amazing! I don't know if I'm as a good of an author as you think, but thanks!

**fairyofmusic:** Thank you!

**denise:** /blushes/ Thank you!

**xCRIT:** Your praise is high, and It hank you of it even if I'm unsure of my worthiness!

**RBDFAN:** Glad you like it, and I like the title. Another one for The Vignettes pile!

**Chapter 8: The Chance**

"Christopher." a disembodied voice echoed. It was soft and magnetic, and seemed to fit the world Chris had stumbled upon.

He straightened himself, stepping away from the lake as a precaution.

The voice, definitely feminine, chuckled softly. It was melodious, like the tolling of bells combined with the airy sound of a flute.

"Peace Christopher. I am not here to harm you." the voice was calm and airy. Mystical, but it held the power of a great being.

His body tensed despite the assurance from the voice. "Who are you and what do you want?" he hissed, summoning black lightning into his hand.

"I am Anara. And I am here to give you a chance." the voice said softly. A figure formed from a beam of light. Fair hair traced a pale and luminescent face. Grey eyes twinged with power pierced Chris's own jaded eyes. He held a steely gaze, unwavering and filled with caustic anger.

"What chance?" he sneered. The black lightning snaked it's way around his wrist like a wild vine. Sparks periodically strayed from the main stream as a warning to any who dared get near.

"A final chance." she replied cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I'm offering you a final chance Christopher. I will turn back time to the fateful night of the catalytic bus crash. I will do my best to morph the Shadower into an energy inside of you. It will become dormant, and will allow the good in your to flourish. I'll only be able to do this once. I'm not even supposed to be offering it to you now."

"What if I don't want the offer?" Chris retorted.

"I said it was an offer, I didn't say the Shadower had a choice." she replied, ice coating her tone like frost on an early winter's morning.

"The Shadower is me. So take it up with me." Chris commanded, head held high with superiority as he spoke the word 'me' with a sharp edge.

"Let's try this when the Shadower isn't clouding your judgment." Anara decided harshly. She lifted her right hand and struck Chris with a beam of golden light. He gritted his teeth as the Shadower inside him was ripped away. He fell to his knees, cool grass pressing against his jeans. Beside him, a copy of himself knelt. Dark brown hair was replaced by jet black locks that seemed to have never seen a brush. Dark emerald eyes were laced with black, and seemed jaded but yet so filled with power. A dark power that was evident on his pale face. Chris turned to face the Shadower of himself, and scrambled backwards away from his copy. The Shadower stood up, brushing his clothes off.

"Come on Chris, I'm you for evil's sake." the Shadower rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Chris snorted. His voice was no longer harsh and cruel, no longer filled with bitter hate and unbearable pain. It was replaced with his old cynicism, the tinge of sarcasm once again finding its way passed his lips.

"Sirhc Llewillah." the Shadower held a hand out, which Chris took. Sirhc pulled Chris to his feet, and two faced Anara, who was watching with sharp eyes.

"All that is left of your visible Shadower is a scar on your palm."

Chris glanced nervously at his right palm. Five thin lines of flesh formed into a pentagram. In the center of the star, the letter 'S' was formed as a separate part of the scar. He looked back to Anara's firm gaze.

"So, Christopher. What is your choice?"

"I want the chance." he said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sirhc roared.

"I want the chance." Chris repeated calmly.

"Fine. I shall send you back." Anara stated.

"This isn't over Chris! I'll always be with you, you hear me?! You'll never be able to forget me!" Sirhc roared as time and space dissolved before Chris's eyes.

Chris awoke quickly, but he dared not open his eyes. He sniffed the air, and smelled the saltiness of the sea. The faint scent of fossil fuels being burned reached his nose, and the familiar sound of car horns beeping reached his ears. His eyes flickered open, and he sat up straight. He was atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Anxiety swarmed him, and he instantly checked his watch.

_10:17 pm_

Chris flinched at the time. In little more than four minutes, a deadly crash would steal the lives of many people. Countless more would be injured, some with wounds that would forever haunt them. But he knew he would have to let it happen. Right now, he had to figure out what had occurred.

"_I'm still here Chris!"_ Sirhc taunted in his head. A tinge of anger was mixed with spite.

"Do you know what happened?" Chris demanded out loud.

"_I can hear your thoughts Chris."_ Sirhc snarled.

"_Fine. What's going on?"_ Chris thought.

_"I'm inside you kid. A force just underneath your fingertips, waiting to be released. The pain, the memories of when we were one will haunt you no matter what some bitch does to time."_ Sirhc informed him with a triumph.

"Don't count on it Sirhc. I'm saving Wyatt, no matter what you say." Chris retorted.

"_I want to save Wyatt to you idiot. I just don't care about it and everything else as much." _Sirhc snorted.

"_Insulting me won't do you any good."_ Chris snapped.

"_It makes me feel better."_ Sirhc admitted

"_And that's all that matters?" _

"_This is sounding a lot like our conversations with Wyatt. Would you prefer to paraphrase more of that or are we gonna move ass and go save the tyrant? I'd like to become one again so we can use our powers to be a proper Shadower." Sirhc said. _

"_And what's a proper Shadower use his powers for?" _Chris asked darkly.

"_You'll find out kid. There's only thing that matters right now." _Sirhc laughed.

"We're back." Chris said aloud, his voice mixed with Sirhc's.

The End

* * *

**Don't worry guys, the sequel is coming out very soon! I'm glad you guys like it, and thank you all SO much for the reviews! (speaking of which, don't forget about'em...) I'll post the reviews for this chapter in Chapter 1 of the sequel.**

* * *


End file.
